Strawberry Colored Bean Paste
by ForeverBlackSun
Summary: Orihime and the girls were just talking about random things when Ichigo came up. What happens when they convince Orihime she should go for him? Few chapter story about what it would probably take for everything to go my way with IchiHime in Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Disclaimer: Ha! That's what you think! Wait, is that even a good thing? Hmm...

* * *

"You know," Rukia said one afternoon,"I've been wondering this for a while, but you like Ichigo don't you, Orihime?"

That one sentence caused a chain reaction. Orihime spit out the bread with red bean paste she had been eating, Yoruichi looked up interestedly (not good! run while you still can!) and Rangiku squealed while the rest of the girls could only stare in shock. The Women's Society had come to take a break and spend some time in the Human World, and were spending the day at Orihime's talking and relaxing with snacks and drinks.

"I knew it! I knew it! Oh my gosh," a very excited Rangiku managed to say, even with all the bouncing and squealing. (Boys thinking dirty thoughts should go to hell) "No, its not like that," Orihime spluttered (I love that word. Spluttered.), a bright red blush spreading over her cheeks. "Besides," she said, looking down and fingering her shirt,"he doesn't like me." Rangiku scoffed at her before putting her hands on her hips.

"Have you seen the way you two look at each other? And believe me, the way he looks at you is nothing like a sister or a piece of meat."

"But," she muttered, eyes glass,"I always bring him trouble and I'm not even pretty!" At this, everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Orihime," Rukia said slowly, speaking like she would to a child,"do you even hear what you're saying? The reason you get into trouble is because you want to help people, and if that isn't wonderful, I don't know what it is. You've been kidnapped for our sakes, and you doubt that you're not a good person? And if Ichigo didn't care about you, he wouldn't have done all that to save you. Stop belittling yourself. You're pretty and strong, and amazingly kind, even if you are a bit of dunce sometimes." Suddenly, everybody else had something else to add, all agreeing with her.

She smiled, looking around the room, at all the people encouraging her. "Thank you," she whispered, a tear falling down her face. Immediately, everyone stopped talking as she wiped her eyes before bursting into noise.

"W-wait, there's no need to cry, everything's fine! Why are you crying!?"

"Come on Orihime, I have red bean paste!"

"If you don't stop crying, I'll start crying too!"

"Dammit Rukia! This is all your fault!"

"My fault!? What the hell did I do!?"

She giggled as everyone fretted over her and as fights broke out. "I'm fine," she explained, her smile growing wider,"I was crying out of happiness." Soi Fon looked at her strangely. "You're crying because you're happy? You're weird. Ugggh, I'll never understand you humans!"

Again she giggled, only louder this time, before blowing out into full I-need-air-Oh-My-God-I-need-air-laughter. (I'm sure Ichigo would love to perform CPR in that case, Orihime. *wink wink*) "What," they asked, confused. "Nothing," she said, her grin stretching from ear to ear. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Great, my first Bleach Fanfic was a total fail. Oh well. Tell me what you think about it in a review okay? And in the next chapter, there'll be some IchiHime action, so look forward to a hopefully not piece of crap chapter! And for the KHR and FT fans, please check out my other stories and tell me what you think. So please PM or review your thoughts! Or I'll tell Ichigo you picked on Inoue!

~ForeverBlackSun


	2. Author's Note

Oh my gosh. I am so so sorry to have to do this to you all, but I have no new chapter to give you guys yet. I finished updating the new chapters for everything and even finished a couple of one shots when my brother deleted **_everything_**I had on my USB. I don't know if I'll be able to retrieve everything, but I'm going to see a tech guy as soon as I can. If I'm not able to retrieve anything, I'll have to start everything over from scratch.

I honestly wish this had never happened. Years and years of work, memories, stories, pictures, and music were saved on it. And that jackass of a brother went and deleted_ EVERY SINGLE GODDAMNED THING_ because he wanted the computer because _he only got it for 4 hours today_. I would have beat the crap out of him if I hadn't wanted to cry so much. In the end, _I'M THE ONE THAT GOT INTO TROUBLE_, and he gets a small slap on the wrist.

So, anyways, I probably won't be able to get anything out for a while. And I had everything finished and all and I was so excited to see what everybody thought and now I feel like crying again because it's just so _GODDAMN UNFAIR_. But I'll be posting this note for all my stories, so thanks for being so patient with me and I am so _sorry_, and I hope you can forgive me. I've always hated and got super sad when I got an alert and it turned out that it was a note from the author because something happened, and now I'm one of the people doing it. Again, I hope you all can forgive me.


End file.
